User talk:Lokixx
Hi Robin! Welcome here. If you have any questions, you know where to find me. 18:48, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Hi, back? 20:52, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Civilian Hi Robin. I've seen on my new page that you're almost a civilian. You just have to do 10 more useful edits. If you have done those, you can become an official civilian. The only things we need to know then are: your first name (that's Robin I suppose), your surname (you can make up one too, but don't forget that it'll be you official name for all the time you're here) and your sex (that's male I suggest :D). More info: Civilian. 14:43, 1 December 2007 (UTC) : OK. :: All right Please don't forget to sign. 14:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::Nice, the flag 15:42, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Thanks . I'm working currently on Lovia. Lokixx 15:45, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: I can see that :D By the way: what will be your official last name (=surname)? Temmerman or do you want something more American/Lovian? 15:46, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: I'm thinking about it right now. Lokixx 15:47, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Okay, let me know if you've got something. 15:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: I know it. Robin Ferguson. Lokixx 15:51, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Cool! How do I pronounce it actually? fur-gu-son? or fur-goe-son or;.. ? :::::::::: fur-gu-son Lokixx 15:54, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Nice. Well, you reached your 50 edits. From now on, Robin Ferguson, are you an official civilian of Lovia. Congratz 15:55, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::: Lokixx 15:57, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Any further plans for Lovia? 15:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Politics? Business? Sports? Culture? Libertas Small question: when I visit Libertas, can I use my new signature when editing or do I use the former one ? Lars 11:29, 2 December 2007 (UTC) : I think that you must use the former one because I think dat the {love}} not in Libertas is. Lokixx 11:50, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Any idea ? Our King has been absent longer then one would expect. Is he sick ? Lars 15:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) : I think he have not much time because 'the exams'. By the way.. i have today my first exame too Lokixx 15:06, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well young man, shouldn't you be studying ? How was your first exam ? Lars 15:08, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::It was good.. Tomorrow it's a easily exam I have already study for it. Lokixx 15:10, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Thumbs up then ! Lars 15:11, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Member of the Congress Every citizen of Lovia can become a Member of the Congress. This means: * you can debate and vote on laws, proposals and important issues. * you can become Secretary (of Culture, Foreign Affairs...). * you can even become Prime Minister. * you can have three residences. It's a good thing to be a Member of the Congress, and Lovia needs you. So please run for MotC on this page. :>Forum:Federal elections :You can still register yourself until January 7. :Your 12:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Sysop Robin, I made you a sysop (moderator) because of your good work here. I hope you will use your rights only when necessary and with some healthy thinking, in case me or Yuri aren't here. I wanted to grant you rollback-rights as well, but it doesn't work right now... 16:50, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :And as you are a current moderator and a future Member of the Congress: check the 1st Chamber from time to time (now!). 16:56, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Belgium Well well, Flanders ain't a country. 11:55, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :No, it is a real country. Lokixx 11:58, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Strange. Ooh dierbaar België. 12:18, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :::OMG :O :O :| Lokixx 12:23, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Robin, I think I'll start the State Elections soon. Willing to become governor? 12:26, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :Of Clymene? Yes. Lokixx 12:29, 24 December 2007 (UTC)